The movement to electronic health records and general proliferation of computer networks has led to a rapid expansion of the use of networked computing devices by healthcare organizations (HCO). A given HCO may use networked computers for storing and accessing patient electronic health records using internal and external records systems, capturing and reviewing medical images, monitoring patient admission statuses, performing insurance and patient billing operations, managing clinician tasks, managing ward bed assignments, and more. Interlinking these systems with one another provides innumerable benefits by ensuring that data is efficiently exchanged and propagated across systems. However, these interdependencies may also introduce issues and challenges when technical problems occur with one or more computing devices of the system.
While tools for monitoring the technical status of computing device exist, these tools lack awareness or knowledge of the complex interrelationships that occur in HCO computer networks. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, the inventors have solved many of these identified problems by developing a technical solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.